In general, a typical power switch is seldom equipped with a light source, thereby preventing users from locating the power switch in their unilluminated surroundings. To overcome this drawback of the prior art, two solutions are in used. Either the users grope for the power switch in their unilluminated surroundings, or the button or key of the power switch is equipped with a dim light-emitting element whereby the users locate the power switch in their unilluminated surroundings. However, in case of a need of a light source strong enough to serve an illuminative purpose other than just locating the power switch, the light-emitting element proves unfit for such a purpose and thus has to be replaced with a night lamp, a flashlight, or any other illumination device.
A power outage usually brings about an urgent need of illumination. A conventional emergency lighting is typically positioned high on the wall and thus is hardly accessible. Furthermore, the conventional emergency lighting is bulky and thus rarely portable. As a result, illumination provided by the conventional emergency lighting is restricted to a specific point and a specific angle. Furthermore, a flashlight is a commoner emergency illumination device for use in households than the conventional emergency lighting is. However, unlike the conventional emergency lighting whose position is always fixed, the aforesaid standby flashlight has a drawback, that is, its position is variable and thus forgettable.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a switch illumination device that overcomes the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art, namely the difficulty in locating a power switch in unilluminated surroundings, the lack of portability of a conventional emergency lighting, and the high chance of forgetting the location of a standby flashlight.